A Funny Thing
by Loser Girl
Summary: Celeborn's Tale of Love and Betrayal, in the Fourth Age
1. Celeborn's Introduction

~*~* A/N: This is something I've been dwelling on for a while.. the first chapter is in Celeborn's PoV, but the rest will be in Taluniel's. Enjoy! *~*~*~  
  
  
Love is a funny thing; beautiful, splendid, yet it can slash at one's soul like nothing else. Galadriel was my love, and she had been, for thousands of years. I could feel her heart, I knew her, from her beautiful golden-blonde tresses to her delicate feet. She had been the Lady of my Wood since the First Age, when she came over the mountains, and journeyed into my lands. She had been mine then.  
  
Now it is the beginning of the Fourth Age, and I feel that she wishes not to remain in Lothlorien. Her heart is pulled into the West, into the Undying Lands, and I know that soon she would depart. I do not think even she can tell yet, but I do - I can tell, as one can tell that a single leaf has fallen from a tree, if one has seen that tree each day for thousands of years.   
  
She is distant; removed from her emotions, her heart. When we make love, it is as though she is not even there, not her mind, at least, for her mind, and her heart, are in the West. I grew weary of it, and, until this very morning, found myself quite cross.  
  
This morning, I saw her.  
  
I'm certain I must have seen her before, but not like this; never like this. The sun seemed to jump from her dark hair. Dark hair, so exotic to one of Lothlorien such as myself, so accustomed to the light colors of my people. Her eyes the softest green, and even though she tried not to, she glanced up at me.   
  
A handmaid, she was, to my wife Galadriel. I found that I wanted her, yearned for her; it was nothing like love, you see, the type I felt for Galadriel - not at first, at least. Nae, it was pure, simple, almost animalistic. I wanted to have her; I needed to have her.   
  
I watched her move, saw how she waited upon Galadriel. She was young; far too young for a man of my age and position to favor properly, indeed. Funny, isn't it, how the heart often refuses to be proper.  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: I hope you likesies! Review!!! *~*~*~ 


	2. The Seduction

~*~* A/N: Here's the second chapter, and it's in Taluniel's PoV. Enjoy, and please review! *~*~*~  
  
  
I bowed my head, eyes never leaving the floor. Had I allowed them to wonder, I am certain, they would have journeyed to gaze upon him, the Lord Celeborn, holder of beauty I hardly knew was capable of existing.   
  
"Taluniel," came my Lady's low, graceful, voice, and I came before her, kneeling. "I bid you draw me a bath of warm water."  
  
"Ai, Lady," I replied softly, bowing once more and departing the room. I was the top handmaid of the Lady, a position I rather enjoyed. I believe I was the youngest to ever hold such a high place; I had seen merely fifty autumns, still but a girl in the eyes of many. In the eyes of Him.  
  
Footfalls silent upon the ground, I made my way to the spring, filling two buckets with water. I carried them back to the fires, the burden heavy upon my young back, and heated the water until it was warm enough for the Lady. I knew the exact temperature, of course, and amount, that was needed in order for the Lady to give me her approval.   
  
Quickly, I carried the water to the bathing room, pouring it into a tub. I heard Galadriel enter, and I quickly departed, as she disrobed and began to bathe. I stood outside the door, awaiting my next order.  
  
"Taluniel," her voice rang out against the silent morning air. "Do go and polish my throne, t'was quite dusty."  
  
"Ai, Lady," I responded, and stole away to the Throne Room, seeing it empty. It was mid-morning, and so Celeborn must have been on a walk, inspecting the borders, speaking with his High Guards. Alone in the Throne Room, I polished both the Lady's and the Lord's Thrones until they glittered against the sunlight.   
  
With a nervous glance behind me, assuring myself that no one was watching, I dared to sit upon the throne of the Lady. I closed my eyes, imagining that it was me, instead, who was the Lady of Lothlorien, that it was I who married Celeborn.. who loved Celeborn. Ai, he was a beauty, unlike any other.   
  
"What is this?" came a low voice, and I sprang up, as though bitten by a treacherous snake, lowering to my knees before the Lord Celeborn, whom had just entered the Throne Room. I had committed a serious infraction, one that would surely cost me my position.  
  
"Please, my Lord, be angered not with me," I pleaded, eyes ever upon the floor. "I meant no harm."  
  
I dared to look up, my green eyes darkened with worry. I saw a comforting face, a reassuring smile.  
  
"Now, dear Taluniel," he said softly, reaching down and pulling me to my feet. "You need not beg for my mercy." He held my arm, I was close to him; perhaps a bit too close. My heart fluttered, knees weakening, to be so close to such perfection.  
  
"I am sorry, my Lord," I replied, eyes darting to the floor. He seemed to laugh at this, though I did not see the joke, and brushed a soft hand against my cheek. How was this possible, that such a creature could show even remote interest in a simple handmaid as I.   
  
"Come," he said simply, his voice husky and deeper than normal. "Come, Taluniel, for I much desire to show you this."  
  
I nodded weakly, following him down a hallway. He was leading me to the servant's quarters, I knew this, for t'was where I slept at night. He paused outside the door to my own room, and then pushed the door open, guiding me in.  
  
"This is where you sleep, is it not?"  
  
"Ai, my Lord," I replied, glancing about. It was a nice room, as far as servant's rooms go; a comfortable bed, several dressers, a nice, large window through which I could see the stars and moon.  
  
"Come, Taluniel," he said gently, lips so very close to my ear, that I could feel the warm rush of air against them. My entire being tingled, as I looked up to him. He met my eyes, his own a gentle, soft blue. He guided me to my bed, sitting beside me, his hand resting gently on my knee.   
  
"Lord Celeborn, are you certain this is proper?" I asked, as he leaned forward, placing a kiss upon my pointed ear, sending a shudder of pleasure down my spine.  
  
"Of course it is not proper," he said gently. "But, from the look upon your face, I would think you care not."  
  
I gulped, looking down. Had my expression given me away? Had I shown my attraction toward my Lord? Nae.. every woman in Lothlorien felt an attraction toward Celeborn, for he was wise and beautiful.   
  
"Now, Taluniel, you wish to please your Lord, do you not?" He continued, his voice soft and almost teasing. I nodded quickly, and he smiled, brushing a hand through my hair. "Good, then." He leaned forward, bringing his lips against mine.  
  
Oh, the fireworks, oh, the splendor that I felt with that kiss. It was my first, of course, and to share such a momentous occasion with the Lord Celeborn, was unbelievable. He drew me closer to him, almost hungrily, and deftly unlaced my dress. I did not resist, nor object, to this, even though, in my heart, I knew it to be wrong; I knew I was defying my Lady Galadriel by engaging in, and enjoying, such activities with her husband, but a part of me did not care; a part of me was awoken that cared not of politics or of loyalties, but merely wanted. Wanted Celeborn, wanted love.  
  
  
~*~*~* A/N: Please please please please review! ^.^ Not that I'm begging or anything. *~*~*~*~ 


End file.
